Point of View
by Nazuna-tan
Summary: Uco sudah siap. Siap untuk berkuasa. Hatinya berperang dengan pikiran dan hawa nafsunya. Pada akhirnya, dia siap untuk mati.


Point of View

A Berandal Fanfic

The Raid 2: Berandal (c) Gareth Evans dkk

Fic by Nazu

* * *

Disaat Uco menarik pelatuk tersebut, dia sudah siap. Siap untuk berkuasa. Ayahnya tewas, Eka pun tumbang. Dia sudah siap untuk berkuasa, kini tak ada lagi penghalang baginya.

Dia bersumpah untuk memulai segalanya dari kekosongan. Walaupun di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia menyesal telah menarik pelatuk tersebut. Sejujurnya, hatinya sakit saat menerima tatapan kecewa dari ayahnya, sesaat sebelum dia tewas.

Saat Yudha datang, dia hanya bisa terdiam melihat mayat ayahnya, disaat orang yang paling ia percaya bertarung dan kalah, kemudian dibawa oleh anak buah Bejo. Dia tidak berkata sepatah kata pun. Jangankan berkata, bergerak saja pun tidak.

'Apa yang telah kulakukan?' nurani sang tuan muda berkata. Namun pikiran, hati, dan tubuhnya tak lagi sejalan. Dia masih saja tak bergerak saat rombongan Bejo meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

Sang Tuan Muda berjalan ke kamar mandi, dia masih syok dengan beberapa kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Dia baru saja kehilangan ayah, seorang sosok kakak, dan sosok sahabat yang selalu menemaninya di saat susah dan senang, dalam sekejap. Lebih parahnya lagi, oleh tangannya sendiri.

Kalau dia memang tak memiliki hati, seharusnya dia malah senang bukan? Namun sebenarnya batinnya menjerit menyalahkan pikirannya yang sudah tidak rasional lagi.

Uco lalu membasuh wajahnya, meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja. Dia berusaha mengesampingkan perasaannya. Dia akan baik-baik saja, toh kini dia sudah memiliki Bejo dan dia sudah bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan memulai segalanya dari nol! Siapa yang butuh keluarga?

Sampai ia menemukan alat penyadap di dompetnya.

* * *

"Heh jongos, diem aja lu?"

Orang itu, bernama Reza. Orang ini berlagak sekali, seakan-akan dirinya penting. Dasar om-om tua brengsek.

Uco menengok kearah lain, lalu dia tak sengaja bertatap mata dengan salah satu orang. Orang ini yang tadi bertarung dengan Yudha bukan? Uco menatapnya lebih seksama, dan akhirnya dia ingat. Postur tubuh ini... Yang membunuh Prakoso?

BAJINGAN INI YANG MEMBUNUH PRAKOSO.

Lamunan Uco lalu terhenti saat seorang pelayan membisikkan sesuatu tentang seseorang yang kabur dari mobil dan sudah sampai di tempat ini. Uco tersenyum sedikit, karena dia paham betul siapa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Napas Uco tercekat saat dia melihat sebuah tanda di tangan Bejo. Lambang itu, lambang yang sama dengan lambang di tangan cecunguk yang berkhianat padanya di penjara, yang berusaha membunuhnya.

Sekarang semuanya masuk akal.

Sekarang yang dia inginkan hanyalah membunuh si bajingan ini.

Lalu sepertinya dia akan bunuh diri.

Lagipula, dia telah kehilangan segalanya. Kali ini hatinya mengalahkan pikirannya. Andaikan saja tidak ada orang disini, mungkin dia sudah menangis yang keras sekarang. Sekarang dia sudah siap.

Siap untuk mati.

* * *

Yudha muncul, lalu segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Dor, dor, dor! Mati semua! Sekarang dia berdiri tepat didepan mayat Bejo yang kepalanya sudah pecah menjadi serpihan.

Kini yang hidup di ruangan ini hanya dirinya, dan Yudha. Sosok yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudara sendiri, sahabat sejati. Dia tahu Yudha berada tepat di belakang sofa itu. Air matanya perlahan menetes, dirinya sudah siap. Sudah siap.

Dia mengarahkan senjatanya kearah sofa, dan menembakinya secara acak. Menghindari lokasi dimana Yudha bersembunyi.

Dia ingin memberi Yudha alasan untuk membunuhnya. Dia sudah membuat Ayahnya mati di tangan seseorang yang ia sayangi. Dia merasa bahwa kematiannya pun harus di tangan seseorang yang dia sayangi.

Di luar dugaannya, Yudha malah memeluknya. Air matanya sudah hampir menetes. Dia tidak pantas menerima ini! Yudha begitu baik, sehingga akhirnya tangan Uco bergerak meraih belati yang dipegang Yudha, mengarahkan belati itu tepat diatas perutnya.

Tusuk.

Uco memeluk Yudha semakin erat.

Tusuk lagi, kali ini tepat di jantung, lalu sobek.

"Terimakasih, Yudha. Maaf membuatmu melakukan ini. Aku pergi duluan." bisik Uco perlahan, hingga pengelihatannya menggelap.

* * *

Uco merosot, jatuh dari pelukannya, lalu terbaring di lantai. Tak bernyawa.

Dia tak dapat bergerak, masih syok atas apa yang terjadi. Tangan ini... Baru saja menghilangkan nyawa orang yang ia sayangi.

Kata-kata terakhir Uco sangat membekas di dadanya. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Yudha― Rama memperhatikan wajah Uco dengan seksama. Tergaris sebuah senyuman tipis diatas bibir sahabatnya yang telah tewas tersebut.

Rama lalu berjalan dengan kaki dan hati yang sama-sama pincang. Di pintu keluar dia disambut oleh rombongan orang Jepang yang dipimpin oleh Keiichi. Anaknya pak Goto.

* * *

"Sudah cukup."

'Gue udah cukup ngelihat orang yang gue sayangi tewas didepan mata gue.'

* * *

Gila, kapan terakhir gue bikin fanfic?-_- Lagi kepincut banget sama The Raid 2 sih... Ga tahan ga bikin fanfic lol, bingung mau bikin kontribusi apa buat fandom(?) The Raid berhubung gambar gue abal banget...

Maaf ya kalo gue kesannya sotoy banget nebak pikiran Uco sama Rama :')

Trus yang bagian Uco nyadar si Asassin yang ngebunuh Prakoso, itu fully ngarang. Gue gatau itu si Uco nyadar apa kagak kalo si Asassin yang ngebunuh Prakoso anak buahnya Bejo, tapi masa dia ga sadar sih, secara dia ngeliat si Prakoso ditusuk... Or malah si Uco ga liat pembunuhnya karena sibuk ngumpet? Idk wakakaka

I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
